Talk:Dead Reckoning
Finch's motivation for hiring Reese If Finch created the mission for Reese & Stanton in order to tie off a loose-end by allowing them to execute each other, that begs a question. That is, did Finch intervene in Reese life as seen in the Pilot out of guilt. Is he somehow looking for redemption Nemo2012 (talk) 10:01, February 2, 2013 (UTC) :Not sure that's the case. Finch may have sold the laptop, but he wasn't the one responsible for sending Reese & Stanton after it. (It isn't yet known if Finch actually did sell it, or if Greer is aware of Finch's involvement and simply wanted Stanton to eliminate him.) Snow was the one who wanted the two to eliminate each other, possibly on orders from higher up. Nayhem (talk) 02:41, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Foreshadowing? How exactly is that photo an example of foreshadowing? Foreshadowing is a hint of what is to come (Nemo2012) POI I reverted the last change back to Kara Stanton being the POI of this episode. Because: 1. she appears in the opening, just like any other (real) POI & 2. It is implied that Finch received her number when he talked to Carter. Unless we gather more proof that Stanton was not the POI, I suggest to leave it as it was. On a side note, please discuss major changes like that on the talk page first. Helloclaire (talk) 12:43, April 8, 2013 (UTC) : You might want to take a peek at the edit history; Stanton was removed as the POI by your founding admin in February, shortly after the episode ran, and hadn't been in the article since. An IP editor added it back with no explanation a couple hours ago. I reverted to restore status quo, given we don't have the typical "we've got another number" scene in this episode and the editor provided no rationale for the change. If anything, the major change made was that of the IP and the burden to discuss his. LeverageGuru (talk) 16:19, April 8, 2013 (UTC) ::Thanks Helloclaire for restoring Stanton as the POI. I put Stanton as the POI for the same reasons that she mentioned above. Plus we also see Finch with three books in the library that compose Stanton's social security number. Helloclaire knows me, I have been editing this wiki for a long time. I did not think it was always necessary to leave a summary of your edit. I am sorry for any confusions I may have caused. Cheers. ::: That makes sense, IP. My revert was based on status quo, but the argument in favor makes sense. I'll take another peek at the episode, and see if I feel any differently, but I doubt I will. --LeverageGuru (talk) 21:12, April 8, 2013 (UTC) ::::Thanks. Dead Reckoning definition The Episode Notes section currently reads, "Dead reckoning is a technique of orienting a map without---- (talk) 00:06, December 30, 2014 (UTC) using a compass, by looking at the surrounding environment. It also refers to predictive calculation based on inference and guesswork." This doesn't match with my experience nor with the definitions on Wikipedia, Dictionary.com, or Encyclopedia Britannica. According to the standard US reference on marine navigation, "Dead reckoning allows a navigator to determine his present position by projecting his past courses steered and speeds over ground from a known past position. He can also determine his future position by projecting an ordered course and speed of advance from a known present position. The DR position is only an approximate position because it does not allow for the effect of leeway, current, helmsman error, or gyro error." (Bowditch, Nathaniel (original author). The American Practical Navigator No. 9, 1995 edition, prepared and published by the Defense Mapping Agency Hydrographic/Topographic Center, Betheseda, Maryland. p. 113). I really don't know what the original editor had in mind, except that perhaps dead reckoning is used with a slightly different meaning in a different field (orienteering?). However, instead of just editing it, I thought I'd better put it up for discussion first. --Sialia (talk) 18:11, December 29, 2014 (UTC) : I can't recall who wrote the original definition; I don't believe I did (it doesn't look like my writing), but I'd go ahead and rewrite it. Reading the above, I haven't a clue what you source author saying, so you might want to get it into simpler English, if possible. --LeverageGuru (talk) 21:39, December 29, 2014 (UTC) :: For sure! The Britannica definition is clear & short, I'll strive for something in a similar vein.---- (talk) 00:06, December 30, 2014 (UTC)